monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Ramoanah
Ramoanah is a vampire from Transylvania, who appears in the Monster High Diaries book, Draculaura and the New Stepmomster. She met Draculaura's father Dracula during a ball in Antarctica, and after they courted each other for a short while, they decided to get married. Character Personality Ramoanah comes from a very old fashioned family of vampires, and has lived in Transylvania almost her whole life. While she shares Dracula's views on monster equality, she is still somewhat unfamiliar with how to associate with other monster races. As such, when Draculaura and her friends first meet her, she unintentionally comes across as cold and reluctant to put up with them. But she shows that she really does care about their comfort by arranging for the ghouls to have their favourite meals when they are unable to eat the blood-filled vampire food at the wedding, and by bringing Clawd over to escort Draculaura at the wedding. Afterward, she and Draculaura become good friends. Appearance Ramoanah is describing as frighteningly beautiful. As a vampire she most likely has common vampire traits such as fangs and pointy ears. Relationships Family Ramoanah comes from a large family of vampires, including her mother and her nephew Alexander. Unlike her, the rest of her family are not so accepting of Draculaura and her friends, and are rude and snide to them at almost every opportunity. They serve blood sausage at the wedding, which the other ghouls are repulsed by. Romance Ramoanah met Dracula while attending an Ice Ball in Antarctica, and after a short romance, she accepted his hand in marriage. Fiction In "Draculaura and the New Stepmomster", Draculaura finally meets Ramoanah, but she acts very coldly toward her, and the rest of the family, particularly Ramoanah's mother, aren't pleased to see Draculaura's friends. Things don't improve much when they attend dinner. Not only are Draculaura and her friends placed in a separate table away from her father, but the food is all blood-filled vampire meals, which none of the ghouls can stomach. Draculaura explains to Ramoanah that she is a vegetarian, which seems to anger Ramoanah. Afterwards, Draculaura and Elissabat teach their friends how to waltz and join in on a large dance, which cheers her up for a while. But then she overhears Ramoanah having an argument with her mother, in which she mentions that she doesn't want Draculaura to discover something. The next morning, the ghouls suggest that Draculaura should invite Ramoanah to join her at the hotel spa, so they can get to know each other better. She finds Ramoanah having breakfast with Dracula and her relatives. There she meets Ramoanah's nephew Alexander, a rather rude vampire who was asked to escort her at the wedding, and isn't pleased about it. Draculaura is delighted when Ramoanah says she can be her maid of horror, but is let down when she reveals there's not much left for her to help with. Convinced Ramoanah hates her, Draculaura rejoins her friends and laments than she feels she's being pushed out of her own family. Her friends suggest that she talk to her father about it, especially since Ramoanah appears to be hiding something. Ramoanah meets them and apologizes to Draculaura for not being more welcoming, and that she truly wants to change her ways and be more accepting like Draculaura and her father. She explains that she was angry at the dinner because the hotel hadn't arranged for proper meals for Draculaura and her friends, and has been working to rectify it in time for the wedding, with help from the other ghouls. She was the one who sent the ghouls their favourite foods. She then reveals the secret she was hiding.... it's none other that Clawd, who she arranged to come over on a first class ticket. Draculaura is delighted, and promises that she'll help Ramoanah become more accustomed to her new life with Dracula. The story ends with Draculaura describing the wedding and the party afterwards, which all went splendidly, and how she can't wait to spend more time with Ramoanah. Notes * Ramoanah is a play of Ramona and "moan". * Since her other stepdaughter Fangelica VanBat is a prequel character, she was not mentioned at the wedding. Category:Characters Category:Generation 1 characters Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Monster High Diaries characters